Wolf Rain: A New Life
by shaesullivan
Summary: They failed once before but now when they have new lives will they understand that paradise comes in many forms and love stands the test of time.


_Don't own them but wish I did. I give support to the creator and the team that worked on the anime. A great story so I hope you like my version of what I think could happen later. Remember, fanfiction is opinionated so don't bother to flame me because none of this really happened, except in my head. Song from the music group Hex Girls from Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost. Don't own them either._

Wolf Rain: The New Life

The day was cool and airy as a auburn haired young man ran down the street at top speed. This person was in a hurry and moving so fast that many times he was on the edge of falling onto the pavement. The young man could be no more than sixteen years old; he had rich auburn hair, cinnamon colored eyes, light pale skin, a slim body tone and ran with the grace of an animal.

The boy was in a hurry to get to his destination that he barely had enough time to dodge the people standing on the sidewalk. The teen moved along several street blocks before he crashed into someone. The boy's body and the body of the person he collided with fell onto the concrete with the boy on top. They both groaned and then looked at each other and time seemed to stand to a halt. Amber yellow met with cinnamon brown and for one-minute two souls met again.

A car horn honking broke the spell over the two and the boy jumped up from the lap of the person he was sitting on. When the person got up and brushed himself off he glared at the car that was honking at him; the fact that both of them were standing in the road and that the light was green had little effect on the scowling man in black leather. The boy and man walked out of the street and to the other side when they both looked at each other.

???: Sorry about bumping into you, I wasn't watching where I was going because I'm in a hurry.

???: Just watch it kid.

???: Sorry, but I have to go.

The teen ran down the street but at a slower pace and was out of the man's sight before the leather-clad man could blink. Sneering to himself the man walked with his hands in his tight pockets before walking down the opposite direction the boy had gone. Why he looked back to see if the boy was still there, he would never know.

The young boy was running and nearly out of breath by the time he got to his destination. The place was a large studio company and was one of the best recording studios around the country. The teen waved to the guard at the front desk before he ran to the elevators. The boy pounded on the call button and was pacing the front of the elevators before one finally came. Once he stepped inside the boy pressed the thirty-third floor and tapped his foot in anticipation of getting to his destination. As the elevator stopped at the boys floor the teen got out and ran to the end of a long hallway of doors.

Inside one of the rooms sat two people; one was a young man with bright red hair that was the standard surfer style, being that it was long and shaggy, and silver eyes that seemed to be laughing at an inner joke. He wore a blood red shirt with midnight black jeans and was looking at the wall clock with a smirk on his face before he looked to his friend. The person next to him was a young girl with blond hair streaked with silver strands. His hair came down to her back and was put into a rough braid that twisted until it got to the back of her neck. She was twirling a pair of drumsticks in her hands and looked bored to death. The girl was wearing a long black dress that had Chinese symbols all over it with a deep red sun setting into her back.

Girl: He's not gonna' make it.

Boy: He'll make it.

Girl: Wanna bet?

Boy: Don't forget you owe already for last time.

Girl: Double or nothing?

Boy: You're on! He's got 10…9…8…7…6…

The boy hit the doorway open just as the teenager counted to five. The girl holding the drumsticks scowled while the guy looking to the wall clock smiled.

Boy: So now you owe me twenty bucks Angelina.

Angelina: Man…this sucks. Toboe why couldn't you have been five seconds slower?!

Toboe was dumbstruck for a moment before he pouted and yelled out…

Toboe: What?! I ran all the way here, on my day off for the matter, just so you could tell me that I should have been slower?! I nearly broke my neck to get here and someone else's as a matter of fact just so that I could make it on time?! Are you…?

Boy: Down Toboe, careful your fangs are showing.

Toboe immediately calmed down and took slow deep breaths. He had to remember that whenever he got angry or scared that his other side would show up. Soon the fangs in his mouth turned back into smooth teeth and his hair settled down from rising up. Shaking himself Toboe looked back at Angelina who continued to look bored. It was a well-known fact, between the three friends, that Toboe would never hurt them so the other two had no reason to be afraid even if he did "Go Wolffy" on them as the boy liked to say.

Toboe: Sorry about that, but man, I was having such a good dream before the phone when off and then I wake up to find we had to practice again today. We just practice all last night, whose idea was it to have us come out today anyway?

Angelina: Who else but mister high and mighty director Kunikida. That guy has money on the brains and with the concert in less than two days he wants us in "Perfect singing conditions for the BIG Night!" moron.

Toboe laughed as Angelina mimicked the voice and enthusiasm of their manager and director; Takamono, Kunikida. In truth the man was a good guy and did his best to see that the performers got everything they needed and made sure they had all the recording time and space for rehearsal but he had an obsession with money. He would send the three teens out to rehearse all day and night if it weren't for the fact that Toboe was the lead and refused to be worked into the ground every time the man said so. Toboe and Kunikida had a dominance issue since Toboe refused to be bossed around and said plainly…

Toboe: Look if you don't give us the time off then HEX will be finished. We need our time and space from the studio or we'll go crazy. We all know that in order to be stars we have to sacrifice but you will not get blood out of us just so we can be the best. Either back off or find other stars.

Kunikida was a sharp man to know that the other two would follow Toboe and in reality the three teenagers had a lot to look forward to in their futures. The rock and roll deal that they had only started because Kunikida had heard Toboe singing while he was look for new talent. These days it was hard to get people into the music business because it was a strenuous life. The three teens didn't really have any money to start off so Kunikida had to foot most of the bill and he worked hard to see the three rise to stardom but they were just kids after all.

Toboe came from a small family that didn't have much but they got by. Toboe had a sick grandmother that he and his family took care of, his mother was a small time chef at a local diner and his father was some kind of businessman or so Toboe said. The teen had not really seen his father much since the man worked all the time and was never home. His mother had to work a lot and it was only Toboe at home with his grandmother who was getting on in her years.

The old woman took care of the things in the house but couldn't move around like she use too and relied on Toboe a lot. The boy hated leaving her alone but she told him that she would make it without him and to pursue his dreams.

The boy who was named, Dameon, had a rougher home environment. His mother had run off and left him with neighbors when he was a baby and the old couple couldn't take care of a child so they gave him up to adoption. The adoption was a strain since the child had no papers being that his mother didn't leave any and the adoption agency had to put him into an orphanage, retrieve the documents from the hospital where he was born and then give the boy a name. It was the orphanage director that gave him the name Dameon because the boy was like a demon.

Dameon love to bully others and had little care for anyone around him. Dameon would roughhouse with the bigger kids and often get hurt or play practical jokes on the girls and even some of the faculty. He was only adopted once and the couple had given him back because he got into fight with their older son who had hit Dameon so hard one day he ended p in the infirmary. After the ordeal no one seemed to want Dameon and the boy became a loner. He would stay by himself and fight anyone who got near him; it was only when he went to high school that he changed.

Dameon could read, write, solve problems and speak out to a crowd without problem but he had a passion for music. Dameon could play keyboards with intensity like no other, even if his skill was rough. It was one day that Dameon was playing that he had met Toboe who was listening to him. Dameon had caught the teenager, who was fourteen at the time, and got into a fight with him. The two boys wrestled around in the band room until the teacher found them and broke up the fighting. Both boys had a pair of shiners on them that day and left in a foul mood, after their detentions of course.

It was a week later that the events transpired again; Dameon was playing and Toboe was watching. They got into a fight but this time got suspended for three days. For the rest of their freshman year the two went at it until Dameon caught Toboe and confronted him.

Dameon: Why the hell are you still around? Do you like getting beat up or something?

Toboe: I can hold out against a jerk like you find and who was it that got knocked into the instruments last time?!

Dameon: Brat! Just go the hell away!

Toboe: Stop playing so well and then I'll leave!

Dameon: You think I play well?

Toboe: I wouldn't say you did if you didn't.

That was the day that started off with them on uneasy grounds; their entire sophomore year found the two teens making a tense relationship with each other. When Toboe had started to practice on the electric guitar is when the boys became friends. Toboe could play as well as Dameon and it was the band director that had them star in openings for school plays and other events.

Dameon found a friend in Toboe and someone who could relate to him on a certain level. Toboe found a person who needed his calm and easygoing nature to be friends with and someone he could confide in. Their junior year the boys had become the best of friends and were the best their high school had for band players. Dameon refused to work with anyone except Toboe and likewise for Toboe. It was during their last months of their junior year that they met Angelina.

Angelina was a young girl who could be the female side of Dameon; she came from an upstanding family and was given everything she could want except for love. Her parents were some type of important figures in the government or something but they didn't have time for a child. They often would go weeks without seeing their daughter and would leave her with caretakers who often neglected her. Not physically because they like their salaries but they wouldn't give her the attention she desired.

Angelina did everything she could to make people notice her but in the end it all failed. So the young girl became dark and depressive and would often go for days on in a black, and dreary mood that seemed to stain her soul. When she was in her freshman year she started to become what could be called a Goth. The people who wore black, and were thought to be depressive in general nature or were the type of people that were thought to be delinquents by others. Angelina was just moody and dark and her parents never noticed but it had scared many caretakers away.

During her junior year she was being teased by some of the students who were ragging on her until Toboe and Dameon showed up. Though she protested their help Angelina thanked them and walked off. Just before graduation Toboe had seen Angelina walking home and she had dropped something of hers when Toboe picked it up and read it, by accident of course.

What he saw scared the boy so much that he raced after Angelina; Toboe followed the girl until he came to a large mansion on the richer side of town. It was a large and grand building but Toboe paid no mind as he frantically knocked on the door. When the door was opened Angelina stood face to face with Toboe and was about to tell him off until she saw what was in his hand. The girl tried to slam the door on him but Toboe was quicker and kept it open with his hand.

Toboe: Look, I don't know you or anything but I know you don't want to do this.

Angelina: What do you know anyway kid? Just leave me alone!

Toboe: Come on their got to be a better way than this. Is your life really so bad you want to end it?!

Angelina stopped trying to force the door close and looked at Toboe. She looked at him long and hard before she moved away from the door back inside her living room. Toboe took it as a sign to enter and strolled inside carefully. Looking around he saw Angelina on the couch in the living room looking at nothing unparticular. He sat down beside the girl and then waited for her to say something.

Angelina: Why did you follow me? Are you really some goody two shoes who can't mind their own business or don't you have a life?

Toboe: When I read something like this I couldn't do anything else but come after you. Where you really going to…?

Angelina: I was thinking about it. The note was incase someone wanted to know why and found it later.

Toboe: Like I said before, I don't know you, but please don't do this.

Angelina: Why do you care if I do or not?

Toboe: I just care; does their have to be a reason?

Angelina: You don't want money or something like that?

Toboe: No.

Angelina: Nobody does things out of the goodness of their heart, what are you some kind of saint.

Toboe: Do you need a reason to help someone if they need help?

Angelina: You're weird.

Angelina gave a small smile to Toboe and then shook her head before laughing. Toboe gave a laugh too and they both spent a few long and good minutes just laughing.

During graduation Angelina and Dameon met; it was match made in the netherworld. They say when you meet someone just like you can't help but be annoyed and that's the truth. Dameon knew just what to say to piss Angelina off and Angelina loved to sharpen her nails on his keyboards. What a pair Toboe thought after graduation. The fact that Angelina could play the drums was a plus and during the last of the school year they were the school's unofficial band.

It was during their first few months of their senior year that two things would happen to the three of them to change their friendship.

First was their becoming a band together with the help of Kunikida and the last was Toboe's change. It was late one night when they were staying over Toboe's house that it happened. During the night no one noticed the moon turn a brilliant shade of crimson but when Toboe cried out in the middle of their conversation only to fall onto the ground moaning and crying out did the three noticed something was wrong.

Toboe was flailing on the ground when he started to tear off his clothes with his nails which were sharpening into claws, his flat ears lengthened into points that moved atop of his head, Toboe's eyes changed from deep cinnamon to a deeper shade of yellow, almost like burnt gold, his body changed as well when his muscles expanded and contracted, Toboe's face extended into a snout, and rich auburn fur sported from his changing body.

Dameon: Holy shit, Toboe wha…?!

???: It's alright young ones. Just let it happen on it own. Toboe will be fine.

Dameon and Angelina looked around to see an old woman holding onto a plate of something smiling down to them. After Toboe's change had finished he had fully turned into a rich auburn colored wolf that was wagging its tail and sniffing at the old woman. The woman put the plate down and it was revealed to be slabs of bloody meat and Toboe raced to it and ate ravenously. Angelina and Dameon looked mildly disgusted and intrigued as they watched their friend devour his meal.

Once Toboe had finished he looked up to his grandmother and then quirked his head down to himself and back to her.

Grandmother: I'm glad I got to live long enough to tell you about this Toboe. I know you have questions and tonight I must answer them. What has happened to you is simple; your heritage has come forth. You, your mother, and I are direct descendents of wolves. We are the descendents of the wolves that were killed off many centuries ago when man first came to this land. The spirits of the dead wolves took on forms of humans and continued to thrive amongst them waiting for the day when man would grow weak and the land could be returned to it rightful leaders.

The old woman set down on the bed after Angelina had moved and the old woman waved Toboe over. The boy turned wolf trotted over to her and then laid his head in his grandmother's lap.

Grandmother: I know that it sounds unreal to you young ones but look at yourself and look out to the red moon and tell me that you don't feel compelled to run out into the night and become one with it. You want to run and hunt and be free to sate your needs and lust with those who are just like you but alas it is not to be tonight. There are those in this world who would fear you and despise your very nature and so we must be kept secret from them until the time is right.

The old woman caressed Toboe's head with light strokes and then finished her tale.

Grandmother: Your mother knows of this but she rejects her nature in order to be with your father, but the blood in her veins and cries of her soul will not be denied. She too is out tonight; hunting and running but when the night ends she will return to being in her human form and will deny everything that happened. But you Toboe have nothing to fear, I have seen that you and another wolf like us will soon be together. With enough time you will have a pack of your own and you will lead them to a better future for us all.

After she had finished Toboe's grandmother retired to her room and went to sleep soon after. For the rest of the night the three friends processed what they had heard and all came to a decision.

Angelina: A fallen angel…

Dameon: A demon…

Angelina & Dameon: And a werewolf!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Toboe growled at them and then looked to the room next to his. Dameon and Angelina stopped laughing and just fell on the floor giggling and having fits of chuckles. Toboe growled at them and then pounced. The three laughed and rolled around while Toboe licked and nipped at them both until they had no more energy to anything else except sigh and laugh. They had made their decision and it was unanimous; Toboe was Toboe despite being a werewolf.

During the next few months Toboe's grandmother would tell the three many things and then she would warn them of many dangers. Angelina and Dameon made a promise that no matter what happened they would never tell this secret to anyone and the two made their promise on their lives and the life of Toboe.

Back to the present the three friends were practicing for their concert and were unaware that soon things would change.

Meanwhile in the more corrupt side of town two men were holding a meeting. The room was cast a glow by a single candle so neither man could be seen clearly save one was sitting and the other was not. The one standing was looking to a picture of a target and was not too happy about it.

???: I want you to pick up this kid alright.

???: What the hell for?

???: Since when do you ask questions?

???: (growl) Since I have to involve kids with you and I can smell the trouble.

???: Calm down. Look just get the kid and bring them here. It a message to their parents and I want to make it clear.

???: You don't plan to…?

???: If I do, what do you care for anyway?

A fist slammed into the table rattling the fixtures in the room.

???: Because goddamit, I'm not going to have some not out of puberty kid's blood on my hands. That's why.

???: Just bring them in and I'll handle the rest.

The man standing turned away from the man sitting and he began to leave the room.

???: No.

???: What did you say?!

???: I said no ass wipe or didn't you hear me?

???: Do you know who…

???: Yeah I know and that's why I'm cutting out as of now.

???: Tsume don't you dare walk away or else…

???: Or else what? You plan to do something about it because I'm dying to stain my knife.

???: …

???: Thought not. I don't care what you do to the parents but if that kid's hurt I'll make you regret it.

???: You'll pay for this Tsume. I promise you.

Tsume: Yeah but not today.

Tsume left the room without a backwards glance but he took the picture with him. As Tsume left the building he laughed as he looked to the person in the picture and shook his head. It was the boy he had ran into today, the one that was constantly on Tsume's mind. It had been along time ago that Tsume had been told that he would meet someone that destiny and fate would decide was to be with him forever. Even though Tsume had long been banished from his clan he still held onto some of their beliefs and ideals.

Tsume thought a lot about his old clan, his people, and his ancestry and it was all thanks to that kid. Tsume had been banished from his clan because he refused to abide by one of the clans oldest laws. Tsume had to take a mate and then become leader of the clan but the young man had no desire to bed a woman or to have children at the age of sixteen. What was worse it the fact that Tsume didn't even like women, to be exact, he didn't really like anyone. The young Tsume only had his sights set on the outside world and the freedom it promised. Though many of his clansmen had told him that the outside world was filled with misery and pain Tsume longed to know what was on the outside.

The chief of the tribe, Tsume's father, did everything he could think of to get his wayward son to see his way but in the end, with a heavy heart, Tsume was banished from his clan at the age of eighteen when he refused to take a mate and lead the clan. His father had adorned his only son with two quick slashes from Tsume's own blade and forced Tsume away from the clan to never return with an open wound that bled into the night. Tsume left and never looked back and to this day he did not know what had become of his clansmen and he really didn't care.

When Tsume had been on the outside for a month he had learned that life was hard. He stole food to eat and robbed, pick pocketed, killed and ran just to survive. It was because of his skills as a fighter and killer that he gained the attention of the organization that he had just left from. One of the organizations men was actually a traitor to their people and had to be taken care of. It was convenient that the man had tried to pick a fight with Tsume and had lost his life to Tsume's silver blade.

The organization paid Tsume for his efforts and had enlisted him from time to time to help them clean up certain 'messes'. Tsume, for the most part, agreed to help them for a monetary gain and did certain jobs for them. The jobs were but not limited to; organizing teams to steal and rob certain banks and locations of great value, assassinate other who got into the organizations way, kidnap people and even set bombs and the like in certain officials cars. Tsume was like the organizations enforcer and he had no problem with his job and got along well with most of the people involved with the work.

Tsume had one hang up about the work and that was he will not hurt anyone he deemed didn't deserve it. Many times Tsume could look at people and get a sense that they didn't deserve the fear he could instill in them. It was many a time that Tsume walked away from a job and the organization wasn't to please. When they had sent one of their people to coerce Tsume back to them he sent the messenger back in a box. The organization backed off so Tsume had no fear of the man's threats since most were aware that if they failed to kill Tsume it would lead to the devastation of the organization.

Tsume walked into the twilight back to his apartment; the place was on the mediocre side off town but it was kept safe by Tsume. The tenants ranged from old to young and they all were under Tsume's protection. Tsume had gotten rid of the drug dealers, petty crooks and some of the worse of the scum that plagued the more decent people here. Though Tsume would always say that it was because he just wanted a place that he could lay his head down in peace without having to be afraid all the time. Most of the people thanked him but one pair of the tenants was more grateful than others.

Tsume didn't like most people but he rarely hated anyone despite they're being of a different race, ethnicity, religion, Tsume didn't have a religion so that was a plus, or sexuality. The couple was a gay couple that had a little girl living with them.

The two were Kiba Wintersong and Hige Daniels; Kiba was from a tribe of what could be called nomads, as they moved from place to place for years and years. Kiba had not a formal education or a real place to call home until he had met Hige. The Wintersong family were good people, but they were nomads and all Kiba wanted was a stable place to call home. He had run away from his family after they were leaving for who knows were and had not spoken to them since.

Hige was another story altogether; his family was a wealthy bunch of snobs that looked down on anyone who didn't have money like they did, or people who were of lower standers than they were prepared to take. Hige had come from this type of family but was far from being anything like them. He was a fun guy to be around and he had a desire to be a simple chef in his own restaurant someday. Of course his family sent him to the best of schools, set him up with his own trust fund and even made plans to buy him his own place to make into a restaurant. The only problem was Kiba.

Hige and Kiba were tied to the hips of each other since the day Kiba had stolen Hige's wallet. It was love at first site and Kiba followed Hige around like a lost puppy would follow a boy with a bone. Hige's parents were furious when they saw Kiba with Hige and tried to chase the boy away; they had threaten to call the police and even wanted to press charges for his theft of Hige's wallet. Hige had stopped them and then told them point blank that if Kiba didn't stay he wouldn't stay.

So two weeks later the two had moved into a ratty, infested apartment but the duo was happy together. Hige had his trust fund and used it to hire Kiba a suitable instructor to get the boy up on his lessons and schooling. After a year Kiba was on the level of intermediate college level education and had been signed a certificate to state his achievements. The two had found jobs that suited them; Hige was a chef in a local diner in the richer part of town and Kiba worked fixing appliances around town (who knew the little nomad was so good with his hands?).

Just before Tsume had come to the apartments Kiba had spotted a little girl laying by the park bench near one of his employers houses. The little girl was covered in blood and was looking out into the street like a zombie. Kiba had immediately asked her what had happened but all she kept saying was that she was dead. Kiba had taken the little girl to the apartment and had called Hige at work. The two spoke for along time and then Kiba had called the police.

The whole ordeal was a long nightmare but in the end they had found out what had happened. The girl's father had snapped one day and started to beat his wife to death. Once the man had calmed and figured out what had happened he had ran out of the house. The man never noticed his daughter under the kitchen table as she watched her mother be brutally murdered by her father. When her father had left the little girl had tried to shake her mother awake but had failed and began to cry.

Hours later the little girl, for some reason, stopped crying and left the house and walked to the park. How she managed not to be noticed all the way from her hose to the park, a mile away, was a mystery but she did and that was when Kiba found her. It would seem that the little girl was named Cheza but like to be called 'Eza for short. She was only six years old and had no other relatives so she was put up for adoption in an orphanage. It was a week later with a lot of begging and pleading, massages, breakfasts in bed, and a lot of sex that Kiba convinced Hige that they should adopt the little girl.

Unable to withstand his lover and the fact that Kiba would wear that leather thing Hige had bought earlier that year that Kiba refused to wear, Hige reluctantly agreed. Between the two of them Kiba had the most time so 'Eza was put in school for the day and Kiba would pick her up after work since Hige didn't get off until late. The little girl fit right into the home with the two guys and she was no trouble at all. The only thing both could say was that she could be unnaturally quiet and many times they had found her watching them make out behind the television.

Other than that 'Eza was a sweet little girl. Hige and Kiba were at odds though with the fact that the rattrap they lived in was no place to raise a child and they should move. Sadly, with the new addition to their family money was not as generous as it had been before so they became depressed by the fact that they couldn't give their daughter what she deserved. How ironic, that Tsume had shown up just as the pair was desperately considering a loan.

Tsume had made changes in the neighborhood, and had even got the landlord off of his sorry behind to make changes in their apartment. For everything that the man had done Kiba and Hige made him dinner every night that he was around and even gave him a key to their place incase he needed anything. They could trust Tsume, according to Kiba, around 'Eza and to Hige's surprise his lover was right.

As Tsume strolled into his apartment he saw that Kiba had been in his place and had cleaned up along with 'Eza, the evidence was the pink bow on his table and the home cooked meal beside it. Tsume sat down at the table and took the foil off of the plate before he saw what was on it, Lasagna with pasta that had a cream on it. Hige was the only thought Tsume had as he smirked and shook his head before putting the cold food into the microwave. He was about to take it out until Tsume pressed the buttons on the machine and it came to life. Kiba, Tsume thought as he let out a chuckle.

After the meal was ready Tsume sat down to eat and then went to bed. It would be later on in the night he would awake again but this time not to the face of someone he had killed but to a hot body underneath his and a pair of brown eyes and full lips that entranced him.

Two days later Tsume was pacing around his apartment in rage and annoyance as he growled to himself. It had been two days since he had seen the boy in the photo and two nights since he had been having dreams about the boy. The dreams were far from innocent as Tsume recalled the tight, hot, sweaty, sensuous, loving and passionate boy underneath him. In his dreams Tsume and the boy would do things that would make a sinner blush and a nun die from shock. The boy's mouth was talented to say the least and his body was so tight around Tsume's length.

Both nights Tsume had been startled awake by his dreams and had hard on that was nearly painful to touch. The worse thing was that when Tsume tried to jerk himself off he would immediately deflate and become unaroused. On the first night Tsume had just left it at that and went back to sleep but the same boy plagued his dreams and when Tsume had reached the heights of pleasure he had came, unaware that he had cried out, loudly.

No one knew but Tsume was a virgin; as in that Tsume had never slept with either gender. Truly he found most people unarousing at the least and just unnerving at best. The reason he had not chosen not to become the husband to the women of his clan was for the fact that he would be too embarrassed if he couldn't get himself up during their intimate time together, and Tsume had too much pride to be the laughing stock of the clan.

Tsume had no interest in most people and had never thought about sexual acts before so trying to pleasure himself was a difficult task. When it had happened for a second time Tsume refused to go back to sleep for the rest of the night and the day had found him in his apartment pissed off. A knock on his door jarred him from his musing. Tsume cursed and opened his and was prepared to lay into the fool at his door before he saw who it was.

Hige: Hey Tsume. Did you know we could hear you all the way in our room?

Tsume: Sorry.

Kiba: Is something wrong Tsume?

Tsume: …

Hige: From what I guess it that you can't get it up when you want to and do when you don't? Am I right?

Tsume blushed slightly before turning away to let the two inside. Hige and Kiba came inside and then set on Tsume's couch while the older man got a chair from his table.

Hige: You haven't answered me Tsume?

Tsume: All right, yes dammit! Happy?

Hige: Ecstatic, now how about Kiba and me give you the once over and see if everything is all right.

Tsume: Once over?

Tsume yelped as Hige jumped from his place on the couch and tackled Tsume to the cold wood floor. Kiba rushed over to help his mate and the two evaluated Tsume. They both manhandled him and got off his clothes; first his shirt, with Kiba lightly stroking the man's brown skin, next his leather pants, while Hige was massaging the older man's thighs, calves and crotch. The last thing they removed was Tsume's socks and shoes and Hige and Kiba both tickled Tsume's dry feet. After the older man was totally naked he was once-overed by his two neighbors they let him up and gave their diagnosis.

Hige: Well, everything works on my end how about you Kiba?

Kiba: All of his body functions are normal and his nerves and stimulation points are normal.

Tsume: I should kill both of you!!!

Hige: Hey friends make sure friends are all right Tsume!

Tsume: What the hell were you two thinking molesting me!!

Kiba: Was there something you did not wish for us to do to you?

Tsume: You two just came in here and wrestled me to the ground, stripped me, fondled me and then have the nerve to act like nothing is wrong?!

Hige: Hey it's not like we're trying to have sex with you but your complaining is annoying to say the least, especially at night when I'm trying to tame a wild wolf.

Tsume: I do not want to know what you do alone in bed Hige!

Hige: Please, from all the "Oh kid, that's the way, harder, harder, ohhhh" I hear all night something must be up with you. What's your problem anyway?

Tsume blushed and got up from underneath his two neighbors before he went and got something from his pants pocket. The catcall he got from behind him did not make him blush even harder nor loose his step, really it didn't. Once Tsume retrieved the item he was searching for he handed it to the pair.

Hige: Cute, who is he?

Tsume: A target at one time.

The two looked sharply at Tsume who shook his head and then moved along.

Tsume: I cut out of the organization and told them I wouldn't take the job and that the kid wasn't to be hurt. I met him before on my way there and I can't get him out of my head.

Hige: So you like the younger generation, huh Tsume?

Tsume: No you perverted cook! I just…

Kiba: This boy…I've seen him before.

Hige: You know him Ki?

Kiba: Yes…

Tsume: Where from? Not another stray kid on the street?

Kiba: No…on the tv… that's right he's a rock star.

Kiba reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled a bunch of tickets. He gave one to Tsume and held three in his hands. Tsume looked to the tickets and read the announcements on them.

'Tonight Only! At the Grand Central Stadium! Come and see HEX! The newest Rock 'N' Roll stars in America! Only here for three days!'

Tsume: Where did you get these from Kiba?

Hige: That's what I'd like to know?

Kiba: I was going to tell you later on after 'Eza got out from the weekend school that we should go see them. 'Eza says she really likes the group and one of my employers had an extra set of tickets he didn't need.

Tsume looked down to the ticket in his hand and back to the duo. He thought over his decision and then nodded to Hige and Kiba.

Hige: So you want to go Tsume?

Kiba: Yeah, I need to see what's so special about this kid.

Hige: Plan to get him in bed with you later on?

Tsume: …

Hige: Ohohohoho… Tsume! You dog!

Tsume growled at Hige and then mock punched at his head. The laughing chef ducked away from the blow and sat next to Kiba who was watching everything with a shy smile on his face. Kiba was happy that Hige was going to go because Hige didn't have much care for music. He complained that all it was noise that clouded the mind from other important tasks. Kiba hugged Hige and then place a deep kiss on his lips, his pink tongue caressed the lips of his mate and Hige slowly opened his mouth. Before the two knew it they were making out on Tsume's couch and clothes were beginning to come off.

Tsume: OH HELL NO!!!

Tsume grabbed both of his neighbors by their shirts and broke them apart and then tossed them out of his apartment. He growled to the both of them that he would be ready later and go do their sex stuff somewhere else. Tsume slammed the door behind him and then sat down on the couch heavily. The silver headed man was still naked but took no mind of his cloth less form as he looked at the ticket in his hand.

HEX, Tsume thought as he started at the plastic covered piece of paper. He must have been hexed if he couldn't get one little kid out of his head. Tsume laid down on his couch and went to sleep with the ticket still in his hand. As soon as the man 's eyes were shut the auburn haired boy was back and everything began as it had last night and the night before.

In another side of town the last stage of the auditorium was being set up for the group known as HEX. Everything had to be perfect since this would be the last performance of the three teens before they left for other countries. Kunikida had them lined up for performance in England, Japan, China and other major countries around the world. Though the teenagers would not be on tour until they graduated in the next couple of months, they were going to make this a concert to remember before the trio left.

In the dressing rooms Toboe, Angelina, and Dameon were getting on their concert clothes and being patted down with makeup and stage sheen. The trio was being pampered for their big performance but other than Angelina, who was used to being given such attention, Toboe and Dameon were completely out of their element. The two boys looked highly uncomfortable having strange people touch them. Angelina laughed and waved to them to just take it easy and enjoy the experience.

Once the makeup had been put on Toboe and Dameon put on their stage clothes. The boys wore tight black leather that high lighted the muscles in their chest, arms, legs and abs. Toboe had to put on a black wig and was given a pair of yellow contacts that he respectfully declined. The hair was one thing but the boy would not put those plastic contacts in his eyes because they irritated his eyes and his own amber colored eyes were cool looking enough. Once he was dressed he looked hot and the cast were amazed that his fake fangs that looked like real fangs.

Dameon smirked and said nothing as he was given his own wig but he declined it. The silver in his fiery red hair was mystifying enough to him. The contacts were also useless since his silver eyes glowed in the dim light and would be highlighted even more in by the flashes from the stage lights. The fake fangs added to his look of demonism as Dameon put them in and gave his fiercest grin.

Angelina was the last and she was spectacular in her midnight black dress. Her golden hair was adorned with black clips as it hung down her back, and Angelina's aqua eyes seemed to take on an unholy light as she smile seductively to the men helping her put on her makeup.

When the trio was finished it was almost time for the curtain call and the trio headed for the stage. Toboe was feeling a little on the strange side as they got to their instruments. Angelina and Dameon questioned him but their auburn haired leader reassured them that everything was okay with his usual carefree smile. As the sound manager test they equipment and the trio practiced ad few keys they were unaware that soon everything would change.

Meanwhile, in a small town car heading down the highway, four people sat together in anticipation for the up and coming concert. Well two people sat waiting for the concert, one was scowling and looking fairly bored and the last was trying not to curse to the moon above. Hige was driving and looking for the exit to the concert station, Kiba was smiling to himself at getting Hige out of the house, 'Eza was looking at Tsume with a happy smile on her face and Tsume was watching out at the scenery as it passed by. There was a tense feeling in the little car as it sped along but everyone was glad to get out of the house.

As they neared the concert area Hige found a place to park and stopped the engine. Kiba got out along with Tsume and 'Eza who was holding Tsume's hand. It was strange that the gruff older man who killed without thought had no problem around children. Tsume held onto the little girl's hand and kept a careful eye out for anyone who looked suspicious. It was getting late and the parking lot was crowded with children, teenagers and adults who were coming to see the concert and Tsume scowled at them all.

Hige: You could try to look like you're having a decent time Tsume.

Tsume: Now why would I do something like that?

Kiba: Are you sure you wanted to come Tsume? I didn't mean to force you if you preferred to stay at home.

Tsume: It's fine, but you know how I feel about people.

'Eza: Tsume?

Tsume: Huh? What is it squirt?

'Eza: Thank you.

Tsume: Hn.

Tsume had a weakness for small children and blushed at the little girl's complement but turned his head away so no one could see. The fact that Hige was laughing gave him away but with a sharp growl Hige wisely became silent. The four moved along the parking lot to the concert hall that was being held inside of the station.

The station was a grand arena that often held some of the city's greatest plays, dramas, and shows. Being that three rising stars were having a concert there meant that someone thought a great deal of their talent to get them in the place. The entire place was a mass with dark lights, smoke, spooky decorations and the logo of HEX.

Tsume was far from impressed and looked like he wanted to leave; only the thoughts of auburn hair and soft lips along with cinnamon eyes kept him their. The four got to their seats in the middle of the rows and sat down to wait.

Once the few lights dimmed and the curtain came up with darkness surrounding three figures on stage did the concert begin. Tsume looked down from his seat and mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

_Hit it guys!_

Tsume looked at the lead singer who had his back turned to the crowd. When the music started Tsume held his breath.

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

_You're gonna do what I want you to _

The lights bewitched the lead that was dressed in a tight leather outfit that left little to a man's imagination. Tsume shifted in his seat as he felt a constriction in his pants.

_Mix it up here in my little bowl_

_Say a few words and you lose control_

Tsume felt his blood start to boil as he looked to the teen that was singing his heart out to the crowd and swaying his hips.

_I'm a Hex Child_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a Hex Child_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(Put a spell on you)_

Tsume felt his body start to quiver as he looked to the teenager that was enchanting him with his sensuous tenor voice. His raging erection started to get even harder and Tsume did all he could not to reach down and alleviating himself. The people around him would give him the cover he needed but the fact that Kiba and Hige along with 'Eza were sitting right next to him stayed his hand.

_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_

_You get dizzy when I make the sign_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight_

As the song got closer to its climax Tsume felt himself reaching his climax. The teen was looking throughout the crowd at his fans but his glowing eyes seemed to pin on Tsume. The teen seemed to be singing directly to Tsume and the man felt his heart start to race even faster. His lions started to ache now and there was a wet stain that was getting worse as the teenage lead sung.

_I'm a Hex Child_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a Hex Child_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(Put a spell on you)_

As the teens on stage got closer to the end of their song Tsume felt like his mind was becoming lost to the sweet and seductive voice of the lead singer. The boy moved his body with grace and sung like the devil and Tsume was fast loosing his tight control. The pain of arousal was making him almost growl out in need and Tsume was hard pressed not to howl at his sexual frustration.

_With this little cobweb potion_

_You'll fall into dark devotion_

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction_

When Tsume saw the lead teen point at him Tsume's control slipped and he cried out as he felt himself release his seed into his leather pants. Thankful no one saw the large stain in the front of his Tsume didn't even register anything except the intense feeling of pleasure course through his body and soul as he came. Tsume looked back at the teen lead and swore for a moment that the boy was smirking at him. It was almost as if the teen had seen Tsume come and took great pleasure at making Tsume made with passion. But that was impossible…wasn't it…?

_I'm a Hex Child!_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a Hex Child!_

_And I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_(Put a spell on you)_

Tsume could smell his seed through his leather and looked down to see that he was dripping cum from him pants. Since he wore leather he couldn't wear underwear so his problem was going to get worse. Tsume took off his jacket and tied it to his waist in hopes that it would hide his 'problem' and hope that no one would see his shame.

_We're gonna put a spell on all of you!_

When the trio had finished and a cloud of crimson, violet and jade smoke covered over them Tsume growled to himself and looked accusingly at the stage. The boy had put a spell over him and Tsume would find out how as soon as the concert ended Tsume thought to himself as he folded his arms over his chest and growled out to no one in particular. The fact that the crowd had gone wild with applause was the only cover for his anger as the trio went to their next song.

Tsume looked to the lead and again he thought the boy was looking directly at him. The lead's fangs seemed to lengthen as he looked amongst the crowd and Tsume swore that for a moment he saw…

Tsume: No…no way…

The trio sung all the way through five different songs and was coming to their conclusion and Tsume was a wreck; during the whole concert the teen lead was bewitching Tsume with his melodious voice, swaying hips, feral grace and passionate eyes. Tsume was close to orgasm every time the teen spoke a word but Tsume never came and it was pure torture. The fact that he never came during any of the previous songs, save the first, made his agony even more unbearable.

Thankful that the concert was almost over and his pants were dry, albeit sticky and uncomfortable, made Tsume want to howl to the moon goddess. However, he was in for a real surprise at this next song.

Toboe: Everyone! Thank you for coming out tonight and you've been a great audience, we appreciate it. This last song is one I personally wrote and I just want all of you to take it home with you and really think about it!

_Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air_

Tsume could feel something stirring in his soul that had long been dormant. He sat up in his chair and looked to lead with hard eyes.

_We may look bad but we don't care_

Tsume felt something in his soul howl out loud as the teen sung. The feeling was almost burning him from inside out as Tsume listened.

_We ride the wind_

_We feel the fire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_(To love the Earth is our one desire)_

Tsume was transported from his place at the concert to a place of wilderness. No longer was he Tsume the human; Tsume had become something else, something more powerful. Tsume moved through the plains he was standing in and was running across the land. His speed was almost as fast as the wind as he ran faster and faster without pause. Tsume felt neither strain nor exhaustion while he ran deeper and longer across the earth.

_To love the Earth is only fair_

_It's one big Earth that we must share_

_(We love the Earth with all our fire it's in our soul our one desire)_

Tsume ran for forever and didn't stop; he was filled to bursting with energy that he had never had before. A new sense of life filled his veins as Tsume continued on his journey. Time had no meaning to him only the thrill of running; running forever.

_Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air_

Tsume soon realized that he was running but not just for the joy alone. As good as it felt, this freedom, he was searching for something. No, someone. In Tsume's mind and heart he was moving every closer to the one he wanted be with. The person he felt was his mate in both body and soul. The person who his clan's seer had once said Tsume was destined to be with.

_We may look bad but we don't care_

_We ride the wind_

_We feel the fire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

_(To love the Earth is our one desire)_

Tsume came to a halt when he looked over a rolling plain of grass. The land seemed to stretch on for eternity; the wind ruffled the grass and swayed it gently, the air was pure and untainted here, the aura of life spread out from the ground to the sky and back and Tsume was caught in the middle. His senses told him that he would meet his lover? Mate? Destined One? In this place. Tsume had only to wait.

_Nature is a precious gift_

_It will make your spirits lift_

_We love the Earth with all your fire_

_It's in your souls' your one desire_

The day slipped into the night and Tsume had met no one. His mind told him that it was a lost cause and that he should keep running; enjoy this time while it lasted. Something in Tsume, something older that reason, made him stay in his place though. As the sun set and gave was to the moon Tsume heard a cry in the wind.

_Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air_

Tsume looked on and he saw someone in the darkness of the night. The figure at first looked like a shadow but the full moon's light gave way to the creature and Tsume was taken aback by whom he saw.

_We may look bad but we don't care_

_We ride the wind_

_We feel the fire_

_To love the Earth is our one desire_

The person was the teen on the stage. The boy was dressed in nothing more than his flesh and he looked ethereal in the light of the pale moon. His golden tan skin glistened with sweat, his entire body seemed to give of a radiance of its own but it was his eyes that entranced Tsume. Those cinnamon colored eyes were glowing gold and staring at Tsume with passion beyond reason.

Tsume didn't understand why but he went to the boy and looked at him. The boy bent down to Tsume and the older man realized that he was not a man anymore but a beast of the earth. In the teen's eyes he saw a jet-black wolf with amber eyes but Tsume held himself still. Being in this form and having this boy look at him with his eyes so clear and passionate eased Tsume's fear and doubt.

The boy caressed Tsume's muzzle and the man-wolf couldn't help but let a rumbling growl of pleasure. The boy's hand moved over Tsume's body and the man-wolf sniffed over the teen's naked body. The longer they were together the more intimate they became and soon they both lost themselves to each other.

Man and beast came together under the moon's gentle gaze; fur and flesh became one, hands and claws caressed each other, growls and groans flared over the grassy plains and all too soon a choir of sounds rang out.

Spent the two held each other as they watched the sky above them turn to day.

(To love the Earth is our one desire)

Tsume came back to himself and was grateful that his jacket was still over his lower half. Tsume didn't even need to look down to feel seed on his pants; the passion in his heart was enough evidence for the silver headed man. Tsume looked up to the stage and saw that the teenagers were waving to the audience who was cheering and applauding.

Tsume looked at the teen lead before the curtains dropped and the lights turned on. Everyone was getting ready to leave but Tsume remained seated. Tsume felt a hand at his shoulder and turned to see Kiba looking at him with a blank stare on his face. Tsume shook his head and then got up from his seat.

Hige: Uh, Tsume, the car is in the opposite direction?

Tsume: I'm going to see him.

Hige: Who?

Tsume: My mate.

Tsume dashed down the aisles and disappeared into the crowd of people. Hige stood dumbfounded but a reassuring hand from Kiba and a gentle smile made the off work chef at ease.

At the back of the concert stage, in the dressing rooms, the trio was being congratulated by their manager as well as the cast and crew. The three took the praise with grace and undressed once everyone had gone and returned to their casual clothes. Dameon and Angelina were finished first and headed out of the dressing room to a car that Kunikida had for them in the parking lot. Toboe was having a time getting out of the leather pants but was bare-chested and sweating from the exertion when he heard something behind him.

Toboe: Angelina? Dameon?

When Toboe heard nothing he shrugged and returned to trying to get the button off of the leather jeans he was wearing. Toboe snapped his head to the door of the dressing room when he heard something. When he opened the door to the outside Toboe saw a tall silver headed and brown skinned man standing in front of him.

Toboe: Hello. Who are you?

???: Your fault…

Toboe: Huh?

???: Your fault I'm like this…

Toboe: What are you talking about, sir?

???: You put a hex on me kid and I damn sure want you to undo it…

The silver headed man looked familiar to Toboe but the teen couldn't place the man. The silver headed man stepped into Toboe's personal space and cause the teen to move out of his way. When the man had stepped fully into the room he looked around and then looked to the teen.

Toboe: Who are you?

The silver headed man looked to the boy and then reached out and grabbed him by his waist and drug the teen towards him. Toboe immediately tried to wrestle his way out of the man's grip but was over powered when the man grabbed him by the neck and pulled Toboe close. The two were looking into each other's eyes when the man pulled Toboe into a fierce kiss with him. Completely stunned Toboe gasped and looked at the man who had him in a lover's embrace.

Toboe felt warmth all over his body as the man pushed his tongue into the back of his mouth and was lapping over Toboe's tongue, teeth and the roof of his mouth. Toboe's mind was getting hazy but the teen distinctly felt his fangs start to lengthen and his fingernails elongate into claws. Toboe and Tsume were so lost in the kissed that they shared neither noticed when the door opened and in came two people.

???: WHAT THE HELL!!!!

The two kissing couple broke apart and looked to the intruders to their intimacy. Dameon was holding the door handle in a strong grip that made his knuckles turn white while Angelina stood with her hands over mouth with wide eyes. The silver headed man looked annoyed and then strolled past the two at the door before Dameon stopped him.

Dameon: Who the hell are you jerk?!

???: Move.

Dameon threw a punch at the silver headed man who caught the teen's fist in his larger and held it inches from his face. The man smirked before he pulled the red headed boy to him and then buried his larger fist into Dameon's stomach. Dameon crumpled to the floor and Angelina was by his side in an instant. Dameon was coughing and trying to regain his breath when the man turned back to Toboe and looked at the teen with a neutral expression. The two shared a moment together in silent communication before the man left without a word.

Toboe wanted to go after him but after he head Angelina's murmurings to Dameon Toboe shook his head and went over to his friends. After they made sure Dameon was all right Dameon started to grill Toboe…

Dameon: Who the hell was that and why was he all over you?!

Toboe: I don't know?

Angelina: Don't know why he was all over you or his name?

Toboe: Either?

Dameon: Was they guy trying to rape you or something?

Toboe: NO!

Both Angelina and Dameon jumped back from the force of Toboe's snarl; Toboe had his fangs showing and was growling at the both of them before he calmed down.

Angelina: Are you okay?

Toboe: I don't know.

Angelina: Do you want to call the police? We can give a description of him if…

Toboe started to growl again and he looked at Angelina with a murderous gaze; his cinnamon eyes were burning gold and looked as if they could kill. The girl wisely kept her mouth shut and looked out where the man had disappeared. The trio left the dressing room together silently with Toboe in the lead to the car. Kunikida wanted to say something but choose not to when he saw the tension between the three teens.

All the way, on the drive to the trio's homes, no one said anything and a thick rift seemed to be set between the teens that seemed to grow the longer the drive became. Toboe said nothing on the entire way but kept looking out of the car window as if he was searching for the silver headed man. Toboe shook his head and thought why would he look for someone who manhandled him into a kiss and then assaulted his friend. Toboe's thoughts were spinning all the way home and even after he was dropped off. He said goodnight to his friends and their manager before going into his house.

The teen didn't see the figure that snuck behind him and the next thing Toboe knew was pain in his head. Darkness claimed him after that.

Meanwhile at Tsume's apartment Kiba and Hige were sitting around and looking at the older man. Tsume had returned to the car in an annoyed mood and didn't say anything and even 'Eza could sense that Tsume was not in a good mood and chose to keep quiet all the way home. Once the couple had returned home and put 'Eza to bed they stormed into Tsume's apartment, which was not locked oddly, and stared at the man.

Tsume had got out of his cum stained leather pants and gotten himself a glass of water and aspirin from his bathroom. The older man took them and then sighed as he looked to the faces of his 'guest'. Pains in the ass the silver haired man thought to himself. When no one said anything after thirty minutes the resident chef spoke up.

Hige: What happened to you? Fist you act weird all through the concert, next you disappear after talking like a nut brained loon and then you come back like someone stepped on your grave. What's up?

Tsume: I saw the kid.

Hige: And…?

Tsume: I caught him trying to get undressed and then I kissed him.

Hige: Careful Tsume.

Tsume: Careful of what…?

Kiba: Do you know if he even likes you or if he even prefers men at that? Also, what about his age, do you know if he is even of legal consenting age?

Tsume: When I kissed him he didn't exactly try to get away, hell he even seemed to like it.

Hige: Are you sure?

Tsume: When his tongue was making out with mine I got the idea that he was having some fun from it.

Kiba: You should be careful Tsume. You could irreparably hurt him if this is all a game to you.

Tsume growled and stalked over to Kiba and then hosted the man from his seat on the couch and snarled in his face. His amber eyes were on fire when he spoke…

Tsume: I promise you this is no game. The boy is mine and no one else's.

Kiba: Are you sure that's what he wants?

Tsume: He's mine.

Tsume let Kiba go and then looked at the brown haired man with eyes that could burn a hole through steel. The conviction in his eyes was all the answer that Kiba could need and even Hige saw that Tsume really cared for the kid. The two congratulated their friend and wished him luck at finding a way to get to the teen as they headed for home.

When the duo had left Tsume went to bed and laid on the soft sheet while looking out of his window on the right.

Tsume: He's mine. My mate. My heart. My soul. Mine. I'll have him. By the moon goddess I'll have him.

Tsume's eyes glowed a dazzling amberish-gold before the man snapped his eyes shut and went to sleep with his arms underneath his head. Throughout the night Tsume tossed and turned as he thought of the teen.

Tsume rose with a jolt as he awoke from his last dream.

Tsume: They wouldn't…

Tsume dashed from his house, dressed in another pair of leather clothes and grabbed his blade from underneath his pillow before he left out the door.

It was not even daylight outside when Tsume raced down the street into the more corrupt side of the city. The man was unaware that along the way he was snarling and growling like a mad animal. His amber eyes were glowing again but this time not from the light of the moon. The fire that burned in Tsume's soul was feeding his body the strength it needed to run faster down the streets of the sleeping city to an abandoned building.

Tsume crept around until he found a small open portion of the building made just big enough for a person to slip into. Once Tsume was in the empty abandoned factory he looked around and listened for any signs of life. Tsume's hearing had always been sharp but now he seemed to hear even the smallest of movements; the mice scurrying through the building, the wind blowing through the open and cracked windows, the drip of leaky pipes that had chemicals in them and then Tsume heard what he needed to hear.

???: Why the hell do we have to look after some stupid brat anyway?

???: Because the boss said so?

???: Damn, well at least he's quiet.

???: You clubbed him. What do you think he'd be up and running around?

???: Asshole.

Tsume's grip on his unsheathed blade became so strong that the hilt was starting to splinter and crack. Tsume felt a rage in his heart that he had never before and it almost made him pause but his mind was no longer in control of his body. Raw instincts born of years of suppressed memories and history rushed through Tsume. He was no longer just an average man that was good at killing and fighting; now he was an animal with full killing instincts.

The whole area of the abandoned factory seemed to change; the colors faded into black and white, the scents around Tsume became stronger; sweat, blood, aggravation, mice, humans, anger and murderous rage. Tsume was no longer thinking like a rational human; he was thinking like an animal that was on the hunt for blood. His mate had been hurt and every cell in his body, every piece of his being called out for retribution and blood. Blood to be paid for the blood of Tsume's mate that had been spilled and nothing would stop that. Tsume's body was just a vessel to carry out the judgment and it was his instincts that had control of the situation.

Tsume moved with the grace of a wolf; his feet made no sound and only his snarls could be heard in the poorly lit building. The two men turned to see Tsume barreling down on them before they could react. The older man's blade made a downward stroke and hot blood spilled across Tsume's face and leather clad body. The man who Tsume had struck screamed as the blade dug deep into his body and through his chest.

Tsume removed the blade and within the same movement of his hand he twisted the blade so that it severed the man's throat. Another shower of crimson painted Tsume's face but the enraged Tsume didn't notice as he turned towards his last victim.

The other man was so scared that he had pissed on himself and in the back Tsume's rage clouded mind something gave a triumphant smirk and sneer as Tsume dove in for the kill. The man Tsume stuck didn't have a prayer as Tsume gutted him across his chest. The man's blood lathered his chest before his entrails could slip from the gash. Tsume didn't even let the man drop to the ground before another slash was sent to the man's horror stricken face. Across the man's face forever would be the impression of Tsume's weapon as the blade cleave half of his face.

When the body had dropped to the floor next to its companion's Tsume went over to his fallen mate. The kid was still clothed in his leather pants and had on a tight fishnet shirt. Tsume looked at the teen and then check his vitals. Tsume found a pulse underneath the teen's sweaty skin and slowly the rage he felt returned to the darker corner of his soul. Tsume picked up the teen gently and left the carnage behind him.

All the way through the sleeping streets, with the sun was just rising, Tsume held onto the boy in his arms and like an avenger. Tsume would let nothing happen to him and on his life he made this vow.

Once Tsume got the boy into his apartment he set the boy on his couch and gave him a thorough check over again. Tsume ran his hand over the teen's head and found a small splotch of blood and immediately became worried. He raced to his cabinet and got a roll of bandages and aspirin before he went back to the teen. Tsume had experience with different wounds since he was always coming home bruised, cut, stabbed, shot, or hurt in some other way. Carefully he bandaged the teen's head and then tried to wake him; if the boy had a concussion he would have to take him to the hospital.

Tsume: Hey kid? Come on kid wake up?

???: uhhh…ohhh…what…?

The boy looked up to see a blurry shape in front of him. Focusing the teen saw that the shape had light hair and dark skin. Concentration even more the teen saw that the person was the same guy that kissed him in the dressing room. The boy looked up the man and tried to sit up but a sharp pain in the back of his head made him drop onto the couch whimpering.

Tsume: Are you okay? Do you what happened to you?

???: I…I…remember coming home from the concert. I was going into my house and then something hit me in the head. What happened to me?

Tsume: Someone tried to kidnap you.

??? KIDDNAP!!! Ohhhh….

Tsume looked over at the boy and then nuzzled into the boys face, why he would never know but the feeling that he should was too strong to ignore. The teen began to murmur and make growling sounds and then he reciprocated Tsume's advances. Before long the two of them were rubbing against each other and making growling noises; like mated animals that had just found each other after a long separation.

The two were nuzzling each other before the boy nipped onto the man's neck and then batted his face gently with his hand. Tsume looked at his mate and was lost in the teen's cinnamon eyes. Tsume lifted up his mate into his arms and they head for Tsume's back den. Tsume put his prize on his unmade bed before he locked the door and then turn back to the boy.

Tsume: What's your name?

???: Toboe? Yours?

Tsume: Tsume? Are you sure about this?

Toboe pulled his shirt off of his tanned chest and then reached down to his leather-clad waist and ripped the material off with his claws. Tsume watched when Toboe was completely free of the restrictive material and his pulsing length was in front of him. The boy was strong despite his youth; Toboe's arms and legs had muscles on them, a light dusting of auburn hairs covered his body, there was no trace of child fat on him and even his manhood was impressive. From what Tsume could see it was half hard and at lest five inches long and getting longer as the teen started at Tsume.

Tsume smirked ferally and then proceeded to undress himself; slowly like a dance or stripper he removed the white t-shirt that he was wearing. Smoothly Tsume lifted the cloth from his body teasing Toboe with every inch of his deep tanned flesh. Once the garment was free of the older man's body Tsume trailed his calloused hands down to the button of his leather clad pants and, with more finesse than Toboe, the silver headed man undid them.

One by one Tsume popped the buttons of his pants and once the last was undone Tsume shimmed out of the black material. At a snails pace Tsume relieved himself from his pants and then threw them over his right shoulder where they landed with his shirt. In the raw masculinity Tsume seemed to exclude Toboe became entranced. The teen looked into the older man's eyes and beckoned him closer. Tsume gave that feral smirk and one step at a time move to his mate.

Once Tsume had gotten to the edge of the bed Toboe crawled on all fours to him. The teen looked up from his position in the silver headed man's eyes and then began to worship his body. A lick at the lower part of his abs, a nip on the navel, Toboe trailed his small pink tongue up his mate's body and watched as the muscles quivered. Farther and farther up Toboe traveled, the teen stood on his knees as he lavished Tsume's nipples in kisses and laps; first the left and the right only to repeat. Once both of the man's nubs were hard as pebbles Toboe moved further up; a nip on Tsume's Adam's apple, a long leisurely lick from chin to lips and then Toboe looked to his mate.

Tsume growled and reached out to grab Toboe and crushed his lips to the teens. Toboe was lost in lust as he opened himself and accepted Tsume's warm tongue into his mouth. They both battle to control the kiss but Tsume was fiercer in his determination to claim his mate. Once the need for air forced them apart Tsume laid Toboe gently onto the bed and then began to climb over the boy.

Tsume's deep tanned body traveled over Toboe until the boy was face with the older man's throbbing length. Tsume made his need clear as he growled out to Toboe who accepted his duty to pleasure his mate. Toboe slowly licked the head of the pulsing organ before he nipped it gently. Tsume growled out and then whined when Toboe continued.

Toboe teased his mate until his manhood began to drip small tears of bittersweet fluid unto his face. Toboe took the length into his mouth and he lavished the treat. Keeping his fangs away, less he hurt his mate; Toboe sucked, licked and swallowed Tsume down his throat. The boy raised his head up and down onto the manhood in his mouth until Tsume could take no more and began to thrust his hips.

The movement of the older man startled Toboe who grazed his fangs gently against Tsume's length. The man paused before shaking himself and continued thrusting into Toboe's warm mouth. For long minutes the two danced in passion and lust as Tsume claimed his mate's mouth and rammed his body over Toboe's lips. The teen took the punishment with relish as he tasted more of Tsume and just before he could taste Tsume's seed the older man pulled away.

When Tsume had completely left Toboe's mouth the teen whined and tried to get up from his position on the bed. Tsume's rough and large hands halted the teen and Tsume growled out at him. Toboe stayed rooted to the spot on the bed and soon he felt himself being lifted. Confused Toboe tried to look down but all he could see were stars as a hot, moist and thick tongue caress his most intimate parts.

Tsume was preparing Toboe for the most sacred act anyone could receive, to be loved and cherished by the one you would live and die for, and Toboe felt his body start to react to his mate's ministrations. Toboe growled and groaned as he felt Tsume enter into him and then the teen howled as he felt Tsume incase his length in his hand. The sensation of Tsume's tongue within his body and his hand stroking and massaging his manhood was driving Toboe out of his mind in pleasure.

As Toboe's body climbed the height of orgasm Tsume finished preparing his mate and then pulled away from the teen. Again, Toboe could only whine when he felt his mate's contact desert him but soon he would never fear that again. Tsume growled out gently and Toboe looked at the man he loved with his very being. Tsume looked to Toboe and another connection was made silently; this would hurt. Toboe didn't care as he nodded his head to Tsume vigorously and prepared to become one with him.

Tsume growled a last warning before he positioned his saliva-slicked organ at the teen's entranced. With a final glance he pushed inside of Toboe and listened to his mate's howl. Toboe howled out as his body let in the invader albeit, reluctantly. The two slowly became one as Tsume continued inside of Toboe without pause, mindful of the pain his mate was experiencing and every careful.

Once Tsume was fully inside of Toboe he paused and looked to the teen; small teardrops escaped Toboe's tightly closed eyes but the boy made no sounds. A gentle lick at his face made Toboe open his eyes and shed two small tears. Before Toboe was his mate; beautiful, strong, dominating, and loving him as the older man nuzzled his face. Tsume made no move to thrust but held still and waited for the body beneath his welcome him fully.

Soon, with thanks to Tsume's gentle preparation, Toboe accepted Tsume into him without pause. Tsume looked into the boy's eyes and then slowly withdrew himself; the feeling of Tsume's length leaving him made Toboe yip at the sensation and moan with loss. Before Tsume could leave the wonderful heat of Toboe's he gentle pushed inside. Again, Toboe moaned but this time from the fullness and joy of the older man sated deep within him.

All to soon the gentle rhythm that Tsume tried to keep was being lost to the beast inside of himself. Tsume could feel that presence inside of him come forth again an he tried to rebel, as to not hurt his boy, but a gentle hand on his face made Tsume look down. Toboe understood his frustration and nodded to Tsume to unleash his fury upon his body. Tsume was worried but the look in Toboe's eyes reassured him and soon the beast was free.

Tsume felt his blood quicken, his senses sharpen and a fury that he had known only once before over take him. Tsume snarled and growled as he hilted inside of his mate and then pull away only to thrust inside with abandon. Tsume was wrapped within his senses and they all focused on one thing; the boy beneath him, his mate.

Tsume growled as he thrust inside of Toboe without pause over and over and over. The bed under Toboe smashed into the wall at the force of Tsume's thrust. Tsume looked down in his mating haze and saw a perfect site. As Tsume had become lost to his desire so had Toboe; the teen was growling and moaning as he tried to thrust onto Tsume's length. The boy's own hardness was bleed precum from the tip and the smell was driving Tsume wild. Tsume drove into Toboe and the more force he put into ramming his boy with his manhood, the more Toboe moaned and spat pre from his length. A cycle that was beautiful and furious.

Thrust. Slam. Thrust. Slam. Howl. Moan. Cry. These were the sounds that came from the apartment as the two inside shared a love and passion that only their animal brothers and sisters understood.

All too soon Tsume felt his release coming the older man bent down to become eye level with Toboe. They boy looked into the man's feral eyes and understood; seconds before Tsume released himself into Toboe the man sunk his fangs into the boy and came. Toboe howled into the morning sky as he came as well and sunk his own canines into his mate. Both males were sated in their lust and soon drew back from the other.

Tsume was coming down from his mating high as he looked at Toboe. With what little of his animal side he had left he wrapped the teen in his arms and lay down next to him. Both Tsume and Toboe looked at each other and then shared a passionate kiss. The coppery tang of the others blood danced across their taste buds and each growled in approval.

Tsume laid himself with Toboe on top of him and lapped at his mark he had branded his mate with. Until the day he died Tsume would forever claim Toboe and the teen would also claim Tsume. They lapped on each other's wound and fell asleep, both still untied together in body and forever in soul.

OWARI


End file.
